I'm Your Meaning
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: Madeline thinks life isn't worth living anymore. She's complete ignored, she has no friends, her family doesn't even know she's there. She decided to just end it, nothing would change if that happened. Can Gilbert stop her in time? Can he convenes her otherwise? PruCan Fem!Canada Rated T for language


What am I doing here? There's nothing to live for in this world. Nobody knows me, not my name. Nobody even sees me. I don't understand what I did, or didn't do, to deserve such bad treatment. Why do people ignore me? Is it because I'm ugly? I'm not worth it? I'm fat? I try my hardest for, but they never see me. The only time when they do, is when they mistake me for my brother. My brother...

I wish I was him. I wish I was brave enough to talk out my mind. To walk with pride on my shoulders, and to laugh aloud at danger. To do anything I want, and slyly get out of the results if bad. I wish I was him. He's got it all. Friends, popularity, a girlfriend, everything I could want in this world. When introducing us to new people, our parents say _that's my son_. They say it with proud ness in their eyes, _that's my son, Alfred. Isn't he something?_ They never say something like that about me. They don't even say my name at all. I just stand there, watching my brother butter up whoever he talks to. Watching my brother, his friends, and his girlfriend laugh and have a good time. I was never invited to any of their get-togethers. My only friend is a stuffed bear I've had since grade school.

My parents forget about me a lot. Me and my brother are twins, and when it's our birthday, they never wish me a happy birthday. He always gets the attention. Not that I mind, if I did I would just be selfish. I mean, it's his day, too. But, I just wish I got something. Anything. A hello would be amazing. Once, I left home for a month. I came back, and no one noticed. My parents continued their work, not even looking up at me. My brother continued playing video games, only taking a glance at my direction, nodding at me, and continuing. Not one hello. At least Alfred saw me _sometimes_. But, my parents, school peers, and others, do not.

There's nothing to live for. No one to talk to. No one at all. That's why I stand here, on this bridge. Preparing to take my life, and its meaningless purpose. Cars pass behind me, but no one stopped. It's not surprising. The cars are my only light source at this moment. It is dark, a starless sky. It recently rained, so the ledge is still wet. I put a hand on said object. This is it. No turning back now. I will hop on this, and jump. Finally leaving this cruel world, and this endless loneliness.

Jumping on the ledge, I began saying my last words aloud. It was quiet, like my voice is all the time, "I'm tired," I whispered, "I'm so, very tired. I want to rest," I put my hands to my chest, where my heart is, "I will finally be free. Free to laugh again, to finally smile. Maybe, on the other side, someone will talk to me. Notice me," closing my eyes, I spread my arms, feeling the wind blow against me, "this is the last time I will feel this cold weather," I said, sadly, "pity. I like Winter," taking in a deep breath, I looked down at my death. The thing that will kill me, releasing me of this world. I hear a powerful sound behind me, like a motorcycle. I pay no mind to it, nothings worth the effort anymore. Why bother? Closing my eyes, again. I took a step into the air, and felt myself beginning to fall. I gave one last whisper, "goodbye, world..."

"_**Madeline!**_"

My eyes were forced open as I felt a strong force grab me from my arm, and had me dangling. I looked up to see a shadow, attached by a hand. This person was the force, huh? Suddenly, I grew scared. The one time I gain attention, and it was before I take my life, "Let go..." I forced out of my mouth as bitterly as I could.

"Like Hell I will!" the shadow yelled. It began to pull me up, much to my dismay, and I ended up on the ledge again. Who ever this was, they were strong. I looked at the person, finally seeing their face because of the headlight of the motorcycle. Gilbert Beilschmidt... what is he doing here? He's one of the people Alfred hangs out with, one for the most popular out of the popular. A member of the Bad Touch Trio. Why is he here? He had to be driving by, and see me. He had to recognize me from the last moment, and decided to spare my life. _Idiot. Why did he do that?_ "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

I flinched at his yelling. Why did he seem so upset? He doesn't really care, does he? "I-I was..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. I didn't want to look at him anymore, it was embarrassing. To be caught in such an act.

"You were going to commit suicide, right?!" Gilbert shook me a little, his hands gripping my arms. A tight hold, so I know I wouldn't fall backwards, "why, Madeline?! Why would you try such a thing?!"

I couldn't take it anymore. The tears come by themselves, now Gilbert will think I'm a crybaby, and a loser, "I-I..." I couldn't finish. His stares were digging in my skin, and I couldn't stand it, "I... I couldn't take it anymore..."

I could hear Gilberts anger as he gridded his teeth together. Finally, I looked back at him. His face held relief, anger, fear, regret... "What are you talking about?!" Gilbert continued to yell, "dammit, Madeline! You scared the shit out of me!"

I scared him? How could that be?! I finally gained some bravery, and stood up against him, "Why? How? I thought you didn't even know my name. Why would you care if I did something like this? Huh, why did you stop me?!" I wanted to immediately apologies after I raised my voice with him, but I had to be tough.

"I came over to your house to see you!" Gilbert frowned, "When Alfred said you weren't home, I went out looking for you! I knew you wouldn't be out at dark alone. When I couldn't find you, I panicked!" Gilbert tightened his hold, making me twitch with a slight pain, "I don't want you to leave this world just yet. It would be... really unawesome of me if I let the girl I really like do something like this."

I can't be phased by this. He never even looked at me, before. He's lying. Everyone lies. Everything's a lie, "I don't believe you. You've never even-"

"Dammit, Madeline!" Gilbert interrupted me, making my heart beat faster out of fear, "why are you so naïve?! The only reason I hung out with your loser brother is to get to know you! But, when you didn't talk at all to me, I just took that as a bad sign!" I can't believe it. Gilbert looks like he was about to let tears go, "Haven't you noticed me staring at you? I think about you all the God damn time! I can't let go of you, Madeline," I heard Gilbert swallow, and he looked me in the eyes. Those red eyes staring into my soul, like a forest fire burning, "I went to see you at your house to tell you all this. It took me years to finally just give up on trying to give you hints."

I didn't know what to say. My mind told me he was lying. I shouldn't trust him. He just doesn't want a lifeless body on his hands. But, my heart was telling me that this was my chance. My chance to be happy, to have someone to myself, not just for my brother, but loved for me. To be seen. I stared at Gilbert. My tears grew heavier, and I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder, crying loudly on him. God, I'm such a crybaby. Lord knows what he sees in me, "T-Take me h-home... p-please..."

I could feel Gilbert relax. He let out a breath I guess he was holding, and I felt myself being picked up in his arms. He began walking, to his motorcycle I guess, "Yes, of course, birdy..."


End file.
